meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/From Fast to Eternity
(Note: This is the first note ever on top... I guess so XD Still, anyway this is a warning: Spoiler alert! Since ya have not seen this episode, eh ya said ya have not eh right? Well ya maybe better watch the REAL episode before ya do it, otherwise ah ya will know what happens and if ya watch the episode some day after this blog then the episode won't eh work?) While having a friendly snowball fight, Sanna makes a snowball, but Sanna did not notice about that it had a spike at the center she throws it at Stevie. Suddenly, Sanna accidentally hits Stevie in the eye with a snowball that has a sharp rock in its center, knocking Stevie to the ground. Meanwhile, Runner runs into a laundromat where Cook and Chick await their laundry. Sanna walks over to Stevie to find that his eye has been pierced by the rock in the snowball, and he is bleeding profusely. Runner hears her screams for help, and, after putting his clothes and change in a washing machine, he runs off to investigate. He arrives to find a panic-stricken Sanna standing over Stevie, who has stopped moving. Runner begins giving Stevie mouth to mouth, but, due to his super breath, he ends up inflating Stevie to the point where he pops. Even though the resulting pop has knocked down trees and shot Stevies' blood and organs everywhere, Runner still listens for a heartbeat by placing his ear against Stevies' exposed ribcage. When he doesn't find one, he briefly mourns Stevies' death and places a detached piece of Stevies' stomach skin over his face. Stevies' explosion has also knocked Sanna to her back and ruptured her ear drums, throwing off her balance and vision. Runner runs to her and happily pats her on the head before taking off. The wobbly Sanna stumbles over the the edge of a cliff and falls off, onto a snowy slope below, picking up snow as she rolls. The snowball that is forming as she rolls down the slope approaches Lola and Dogert who are building a snowman. Runner hears the rumbling of the snowball and rushes to block the snowball from hitting them. Unfortunately, he misses the snowball and Lola and Dogert get caught up in it. (Lol, Lola and Dogert scene, possible ship?...) Runner runs after the snowball, using his eye lasers to try and melt it. This, however, only succeeds in splitting the snowball in two and cutting Dogert and Lola in half. The snowball halves roll down two different paths, leaving Runner with double the work. He takes care of one half of the snowball by picking up a tree, which holds a treehouse where Nuthead and Schooly play checkers, and uses it as a baseball bat to knock the snowball away. This lands on Waffles's freshly shoveled driveway. He angrily kicks the side of his house, which detaches a sheet of ice from the roof, which slices off the top part of Waffles's head. Runner resets the tree in the ground, but the force of his swing caused Nuthead and Schooly to be splattered all over the treehouse's walls. Runner is then about to punch the other half of the snowball to oblivion, when he hears the washing machine his clothes are in buzz. Abandoning his cause, he runs back to the laundromat, where Chick has climbed into Runner's clothes basket for fun. Runner runs in, piles his clothes in the basket, and tosses everything from the basket into the dryer, not noticing Chick. He puts some change in the dryer and runs off, annoying Cook for running so quickly. Elsewhere, Berty drives a tank truck along the highway, when he sees the other half of the snowball in his rear view mirror. Berty waves the snowball, indicating it can pass him, and then begins cursing the snowball out. He suddenly finds his truck being lifted off the ground by Runner. Runner runs to the outskirts of a city where the snowball is headed and throws Berty's truck to the ground, (So now? Now Berty did not... Did not even do anything, he did have a minor role, ikr? Ikr eh right a minor innocent role, since minor innocent role shouldn't be like this... Then?) crushing the lower half of Berty's body beneath the truck. Runner uses his eye lasers on the truck, causing it to explode and send the upper half of Berty's body flying into space. The snowball rolls onto the truck and is melted by the fire from the explosion. This, unfortunately, causes the town to flood. To get rid of the excess water, Runner drills a hole in the ground to allow the water to drain. The water level quickly drops, but Hoggie, Tinky, Rolf, Hunger, Taker, and Tina are sucked into the whirlpool of water that flows down the hole. Luckily, the water stops flowing before Sanna is sucked in. Runner runs down and again pats Sanna on the head, who bids him farewell as he runs away. The ground begins rumbling and Sanna looks into the hole, only to have lava fly out and burn her head. She runs away as lava begins flooding the town. Sanna ends up running off a cliff, and forming a new snowball as she rolls down another slope. Back at the laundromat, Runner collects his clothes, but is confused when he sees all of his whites are now yellow. He looks in the dryer to see Chick's blood, organs, and beak all over the interior of the dryer. Acting nonchalantly, Runner runs out of the laundromat, once again annoying Cook. Moral: "It all comes out in the wash!" Category:Blog posts